


Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: George and Harry finally go on a vacation together, but all George wants to do is to stay in their hotel room!





	Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

"C'mon, George" Harry whined, "Let's do something today. I'm tired of lying about."

George yawned, turning over to face the wall, giving Harry a great view of his bum. "Harry, we're on vacation. I think I have a right to have a lie in."

"Until one o'clock in the afternoon?" He fumed, "Honestly, it was your idea to vacation at Washington D.C. in the first place. To see the sights, you said." He waved his arms in the air in frustration.

"Love," he tuned to face his lover. "We paid a fortune to have a Muggle vacation during Cherry Blossom season. I've worked everyday, no breaks, for five years. I think I need at least a lie in." He rolled his eyes and mumbled "Besides, you sound like Hermione."

Harry frowned, feeling a bit guilty. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched George crawl over and rest on his lap. Harry absentmindedly began to stroke the long strands of red hair. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be." George lifted his head and kissed Harry slowly. When he broke the kiss, he was grinning from ear-to-ear. "What do you want to do today?"

Harry pondered for a moment, then smiled. "Let's just stay here. Order room service, have loads of sex…"He trailed off.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea to me!"


End file.
